1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to elastic straps, and more particularly to elastic straps used to hold up a pair of pants.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that small children find it difficult keeping a pair of pants up around their waist. One reason for this is that the waist and buttock area on a child's pair of pants are proportionally larger to accommodate a diaper worn by the child. When a plastic diaper is worn, the pants tend to slide downward over the diaper. Another reason is that small children often crawl on the ground which also tends to pull a child's long pair of pants downward.
Another reason why pants keep falling off a child is that the pants are too large. Most children pants are manufactured in six month size intervals. Parents or guardians typically purchase pants one size above the child's current size so that the child grows into the pants. Until the child grows into the pants, the oversize pants are inclined to fall.
These facts along with the fact that most small children do not have the mental capacity nor the physical strength to pull up their pants, forces the child's parent or guardian to be constantly monitor the height of the child's pants and to find safe ways and effective ways to hold them up.
One common item used to hold up a child's pair of pants is pair of elastic suspenders or a belt. Unfortunately with very small children (3 to 18 months), many parents and guardians are fearful that the suspenders and belt may become undone and accidentally strangle the child.
Another way to overcome the problem of fallen pants on a child is for the child to wear full body jumpers or outfits with a separate matching blouse or shirt top and pants which button or snap-fit together. One drawback with outfits made of matching top and pants is that the pants and tops must be used together. Another drawback with these outfits is that the buttons or snap connectors may be lost or broken.